vineland_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinny
Vinny (also known as Vinesauce) is one of the islanders that lives on Vineland Island. He is the first islander to be on the island, as he is the avatar of Vinny. In the game, he is an easy going young man. He is the only character that cannot leave Vineland Island, due the game not letting to do so, so he is the only immune character from Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life: Survivor Edition. In the series, Vinny is known for not having good romatic relationships, Vinny attempted to get him and Two-Faced hooked up, but Two-Faced instead went for Walrus and later Donkey Kong. He attempted to get with Alpaca, but the real Vinny intercepted and they broke up. In later episodes, he had a somewhat stable relationship with Balegdah, until they broke up and he finally partnered up with Cling On. He is also a singer who had a hit called Right 'Em In The Wrong Hole and is a part of the Buvvins Brothers with Ralph Bluetawn. He has two known clones, Vlinny and Vineschnozz. He is a relative of Ben Drowned. Origin Vinny is based on the real Vinny from Vinesauce. History Vinny was the first Islander to arrive as he was already based on the real Vinny. He asks for a friend to be in the island which the real Vinny inserts Witch in the island and the two quickly befriends and even later fight in a Rap Battle, in which he wins. He hooks up Waluigi and Witch, being the start on of the island's longest relationships. He is also given a Rock 'n' Roll song called Right 'Em In The Wrong Hole, which would become his trademark song. He later becomes friends with Lamb Chop. During Two-Faced's Opera Song, Vinny realizes that he and Two-Faced would be a perfect couple and tries to hook up. Later, one of Vinny's relatives Ben Drowned appears on the island. In a later episode, he gets into a fight with Tingle Montgommery and goes to Hawaii with his cousin Ben Drowned and makes up with Tingle when he returns. Two-Faced tries to hook up Vinny and Alpaca, much to the real Vinny's dismay, but they decides to be friends instead of lovers. He later confesses to the real Vinny that he is in love with Two-Faced, but when he tries to tell her, he is rejected. To cheer him up, the real Vinny gives him a bath set. He is later revealed that he can do a perfect impression of Alpaca. He later appeared to confess his love to Alpaca when Wario attempted to do so and was picked by Alpaca, but their relationship is broken by the real Vinny who says that they are not meant to be sweethearts. Once again, he attempted to confess his love to Two-Faced when Tingle confessed his love to her as well, but both were rejected. He later dreams about being a snail. He later attended to Witch and Waluigi's marriage. When Balegdah confesses her love to Vinny, he accepts it and begins their relationship. Vinny and Dolan engages in a rap battle, in which he wins. He attempts to propose to Balegdah, but he doesn't manages to do so because the distractions, including a derailment on the park's rollercoaster that he was with Balegdah in which resulted in the death of an unknown amount of people. He later becomes friends with Donkey Kong. It is later discovered that butter cookies is Vinny's worst ever food. Later, he manages to get Banana and Big Face. Him and Balegdah gets into a fight in which Vinny helps them make up, but he said that he preferred to just ignore it. He becomes sick caused by food poisoning and is given medicine by the real Vinny. He later has a fight with Karl Pilkington, in which the real Vinny also helps to make them get their friendship back. He makes an appearance on Little Mac and Banana's wedding. During a Judgment Bay, it is revealed that he prefers Elvis over the Beatles. He wins a Rap Battle against Seabiscuit and later helps Hamburger and Karl Pilkington to make up after a fight. He recieves his super all-time favorite food, Cornflakes and makes a pact with Captain Jahn. On his birthday, he confesses his love towards Cling On and even having the competition of Jesus Christ and Bowser also confessing their love to Cling On, she accepts Vinesauce as her sweetheart, starting a new relationship. He also makes up a new group formed by his other two clones, Vlinny and Vineschnozz and Sponge called The Four Jabronis and they sing a song related to the Jahn Invasion, called The World's End. Vinny has a fight with Waluigi and they later makes up and recieves a Leopard Shirt as a reward. Alternate Dimensions Dimension 2 In Dimension Two, Vinny wants to confess his love to either Seabiscuit or Hamburger, and Vinesauce chooses Seabiscuit whom she accepts. He wins a rap battle against Dolan latter, before Isaac comes in and breaks the game. Tomodachi Collection In Tomodachi Collection, Vinny wears a Sailor Fuku costume and it is later revealed that he is married with Two-Faced in this dimension. His job diagnosis reveals that Vinny's job should be of a teacher. Rivalries Walrus Vinny and Walrus begin as neutral towards one another. However, in Part 8, Walrus steals Vinny's girl Two-Faced which sets in motion a distaste hatred for Walrus. The real Vinny forcefully puts Walrus in a "Gay Babby Jail" with a prison outfit included. The Rivalry lasts for some time, with Walrus getting the upper hand most of the time despite attempts to embarrass and torture Walrus. The rivalry only ends when Two-Faced breaks up with Walrus and dates Donkey Kong, in which Vinny has sympathy for Walrus afterwards. Dolan Vinny had a dislike for Dolan for being a meme. Vinny and Dolan engaged in quite a few rap battles where the winner would vary. Vinny was so annoyed by Dolan that something as simple as a fart would bring disgust, Vinny then banished Dolan from the island as a response. QR Code Category:Islanders Category:Islanders based on real people Category:Males Category:Outgoing Category:Trendsetter Category:Islanders with Sweethearts Category:Islanders who Sing Category:Islanders who had Fights Category:Islanders in Bands Category:Survivors